Defining
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: Sequel to On His Side. Ziggy considers the reason he followed Dillon and comes to a realization.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything related to the franchise.**

Defining

Soft moans filled the room. Breathing came as hard, quick pants between lip-bruising kisses. Hands ghosted across backs and arms and tangled in strands of hair. Dillon and Ziggy sat on their knees on the bed, mouths smashed together, tongues entwined, and hands trailing slowly over covered skin. They pulled apart unwillingly, Dillon letting out a groan and Ziggy's voice a whispering plea. "Dillon..."

Ziggy tilted his head back so Dillon could trail a line of kisses down his jugular, moaning softly. Dillon's hands were moving across his chest, slowly undoing the buttons of his emerald green shirt. Dillon pulled back once the shirt was fully undone to rack his eyes greedily over the pale, smooth skin of Ziggy's chest. The former Green Ranger shivered as he felt the heated gaze, letting out a cry of pleasure when Dillon leaned down and caught one of his nipples with his mouth, happily tugging it into a hard nub with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh god..." Ziggy whispered, struggling to remember how to breathe. He was starting to shake in Dillon's arms, his cheeks a flushed, attractive red. Just as Dillon's hands fell to his hips, fingers dipping beneath waist-band of his pants, someone knocked at the door. Dillon groaned, dropping his head onto Ziggy's shoulder. "What now?" he hissed, his voice layered with lust and annoyance.

Ziggy fell against him completely, trying to will away the shivers whacking his body every time Dillon breathed out, his breath puffing against the sensitive skin of his ear. Another knock echoed through the room. "This better be good." Dillon growled, turning his head to glare at the door. "What?!" he snapped.

"Don't you 'What' me!" Tenaya's voice snapped back. Ziggy suppressed a smile when he heard it. Of course it was Tenaya. No one else had the courage to try to get Dillon out of their room, a place Dillon had made sure people understood was private. Only Tenaya was allowed to do it, and even then Ziggy had had to protect _her _when she chose the wrong moment to show up. Normally she was very apologetic about. Apparently, this wasn't one of those times. "Venjix wants to see us." She continued.

"Too bad!" Dillon shouted back, making no signs of moving.

He could almost see Tenaya's irritated huff when she replied. "That's what I told him you'd say!" she said, and Ziggy was surprised to hear the angered, heated edge to her voice. "He told me that if we're not both in front of him in five minutes, then Ziggy gets to pay for it!"

Dillon tensed, his arms tightening their hold on Ziggy, and a low growl building in his throat. Ziggy froze slightly, his eyes going wide. No one, not even Venjix, used Dillon's and Tenaya's protectiveness of him against them. It simply wasn't done. If it had been any one but Venjix, they'd be scrap metal by now.

Dillon sighed and pulled away slowly, looking at him with dark, apologetic eyes. Ziggy smiled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Dillon's lips. "It's alright. Go." he whispered. Dillon sighed again, grabbed another quick kiss then walked to the door.

Tenaya was waiting rather patiently on the other side. She glanced in at him, raising an eyebrow and motioning to his unbuttoned shirt. He blushed brightly, fumbling slightly as he hurried to fix it. Tenaya shook her head slightly in amusement. "Hey Ziggy?" she called, giving one quick look to her brother who was walking down the hall distractedly, muttering to himself.

Ziggy raised his head to stare at her with wide eyes. She gave him a thoughtful look as she asked, "If the only way to save the world was to get rid of Dillon which would you choose?"

"Dillon." Ziggy replied absently, not really thinking about it as he finished buttoning his shirt. He paused then looked up at her. "Why? Is the world going to end soon?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head, her gaze approving. "No. I was just checking." She answered. At Ziggy's very confused look she continued, "He's my brother, Zig. I don't want him getting hurt."

Ziggy blinked in confusion. "Huh?" he muttered. Tenaya sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Boys." she muttered to herself. "More concerned with the 'hows' and 'whats' and not the 'whys'. Maybe you should take a closer look at why you're doing here. Really look." she advised, reaching forward to grasp the door handle and swing it shut.

He was left blinking at the door, still very, very confused. "_Huh_?"

Falling back onto the bed, he sighed heavily. Why was he here? "Dillon." he answered out loud. And why was Dillon here? Because the Venjix technology in his body had taken him over. Why did he follow him? Because it was Dillon and some part of him was still the Dillon that had saved him from the Wastelands. And as long as that part remained he wasn't going anywhere.

But why?

Because it was Dillon. Dillon, his best friend, the person who always looked out for him, who always protected him, made him feel safe and happy and who cared what happened to everything else, just as long as Dillon was there, because he...loved Dillon.

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes going wide as he finally figured out the strange emotion that had been growing in him ever since Dillon had supported him as Ranger Green. The way his stomach flopped when Dillon was too close, the way he blushed bright red whenever Dillon complimented him, how safe he always felt when Dillon was there. He was completely and unconditionally in love with Dillon.

He groaned, rolling onto his side. He had never really thought about the relationship between him and Dillon. He'd just been really glad to have it. He'd never looked very close at any of it. He'd never really thought about being in love with him.

But he was. He loved Dillon.

What was he going to do?

---

Ziggy tilted his head towards the door when he heard it open, watching as Dillon entered. "Welcome back." he greeted, shifting so he was resting on his knees. Dillon nodded, shrugging out of the jacket he was wearing and walking towards him. His arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and he felt Dillon drop a tender kiss into his hair. He smiled, snuggling closer.

"What have you been up to?" Dillon asked. Ziggy's smile faded and he recoiled in the embrace, shrinking into himself. Dillon frowned down at him, pulling back so he could look him in the eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I've been...defining." Ziggy whispered, his eyes raised to the ceiling so he didn't have to look at him. Dillon's frown deepened and he grabbed his chin, making him look at him. "Ziggy, what's wrong?" he asked again, his tone serious.

Ziggy stared at him for a long time, his eyes searching for something. After a long moment he whispered. "I love you Dillon."

Dillon eyes widened fractionally, and breath freezing in his throat. "Ziggy..." he breathed. Ziggy looked at him, his eyes wide, his expression open. He looked so vulnerable. Dillon reached forward, brushing a curl out of his face. Finally, he cupped Ziggy's face in his hands, pulling him closer for a kiss. Ziggy melted, his arms coming up to wrap tightly around Dillon's neck.

They pulled apart slowly, Ziggy's eyes slowly fluttering back open. He gazed for a long time at Dillon's dark brown eyes, soft and caring, then smiled widely, pulling him back in for another kiss. He understood. Dillon loved him. He might not know or be able to say it, but he loved him. And that was all Ziggy needed.

---

Doctor K sat back in her chair, running a tired hand through her hair. But there was an accomplished smile on her face. She'd done it. They'd said she couldn't but she did. Staring back at her from her computer screen was the thing that was going to bring her two renegade Rangers back. The anti-virus for the control program in Dillon.

It was time for Dillon and Ziggy to come home.


End file.
